07 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie - reportaż 7.15 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.10 Współcześni wojownicy - magazyn 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.10 Wakacyjne 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży (emisja z teletekstem) 11.20 W krainie latających scyzoryków (1) 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 12.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Dzicy krewniacy bydła - program przyrodniczy 12.55 W krainie latających scyzoryków (2) 13.20 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 13.45 W krainie latających scyzoryków (3) 14.05 Siringo - western, USA 1994, reż. Kevin G. Cremin, wyk. Brad Johnson, Crystal Bernard, Chad Lowe, Stephen Macht (86 min) 15.35 Ala R-M 16.00 To jest telewizja 16.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (59) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Will MacKenzie, wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Peter Boyle (22 min) 16.40 W krainie latających scyzoryków (4) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 17.45 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.05 Belle Epoque (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada/Włochy/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Gavin Millar, wyk. Andre Dussolier, Benno Furmann, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Ives Jacques (47 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Więcej niż wszystko (Over the Top) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Robert Loggia, Susan Blakely, David Mendenhall (94 min) 21.50 Michael Jackson i przyjaciele - koncert w Monachium (stereo) 22.40 W krainie latających scyzoryków (5) 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.25 Życie Carlita (Carlito's Way) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Sean Penn, Penelope Ann Miller, Luis Guzman (138 min) 1.45 Władca iluzji (Lord of Illusions) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Clive Barker, wyk. Scott Bakulla, Kevin J. O'Connor, Famke Janssen, Vincent Schiavelli (104 min) 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Przygoda z wojskiem: Duszpasterz i żołnierz 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Tacy sami: W świecie ciszy 8.00 Sandokan (18/26):Uratowanie Szaminy - serial 8.35 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas: Zwierzęta w filmie; Stawonogi - film dok. prod. USA 10.00 Świat tańca Borisa Ejfmana 10.30 Poranek muzyczny: Chopinowscy interpretatorzy - recital chopinowski - lvo Pogorelich 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Wyprawa z National Geographic; Zebry. Wzory na tle traw - film dok. 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (88): Porozmawiajmy o kobietach - serial prod. USA 13.00 Ballykissangel (31/36): Wyścig - ser. prod. ang. 13.50 Publ. kult. 14.20 Animals 14.45 Przystanek Woodstock - koncert 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (76): Grzeszna miłość - telenowela 16.00 Kabaret z hi hi hi...historią w tle 17.00 Artyści dzieciom - widowisko cyrkowa 17.45 Przystanek Woodstock - koncert 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jaś Fasola (6): Uwaga na dziecko Panie Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.05 Złotopolscy (71): Marita - telenowela TVP (powt.) 19.30 Lucky Luke (16): Biały jeżdziec - franc.ser. anim. 20.00 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana 21.15 Komediana Narodowej Sceny Krzysztofowi Baczyńskiemu 21.30 Przystanek Woodstock - koncert 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Ratownik z Ameryki - film fab. prod. australijskiej 0.15 Przystanek Woodstock - koncert 2.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Oskar 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert (24) - senal anim. 8.25 Kapitan Power (15) - ser. komiksowy 8.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.00 A jeśli zmienisz zdanie? - film prod. USA, 1982 12.45 Dzikie konie - film prod. Nowa Zelandia 14.30 Z pianką czy bez (6) - polska telenowela 15.00 Gosia czy Małgosia (1/4) - polski serial 15.30 Oskar 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (14) - serial przygodowy 17.15 Na wschód od Edenu (4) - ser. USA 18.10 Herkules - serial prod. USA 19.05 Disco Polo Live (181) - program muzyczny 20.00 Miodowe lata (19, 20) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka 21.05 Extralarge (7) - wł. serial sensacyjny 22.00 Lunatycy - film grozy prod. USA 23.35 Klub Udana Randka (4) - ser. kom. 0.05 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 0.10 Playboy: Lubiane i pożądan e(6) 1.10 Dżentelmeński zakład - film USA 2.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Myszolki na Prerii (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Malusińscy (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Babilon V (33) - serial SF, USA 10.00 Max Glick (9) - serial dla dzieci, USA 10.30 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 11.30 Conan (17,18) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.25 Nasz kochany samochodzik (Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang) - film dla dzieci, USA 1968, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk, Dick Van Dyke, Sally Ann Howes, Lionel Jeffries, Anna Quayle (145 min) 15.50 Poirot (10) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 16.50 Strażacy (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.45 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Zemsta frajerów 3 - Następne pokolenie (Revenge of the Nerds 3: The Next Generation) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Roland Mesa, wyk. Robert Carradine, Curtis Armstrong, Ted McGinley, Morton Downey Jr. (93 min) 21.25 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Głębokie zanurzenia (The Dive/Dykket) - thriller, Dania/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Tristan De Vere Cole, wyk. Michael Kitchen, Bjorn Sunquist, Eindride Eidsvold, Frank Grimes (105 min) 0.15 Ocalony (The Survivor ) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1981, reż. David Hemmings, wyk. Robert Powell, Jenny Agutter, Joseph Cotten, Angela Punch McGregor (110 min) 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 4.05 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 5.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Aby do świtu 11 - serial prod. polskiej 7.25 Aby do świtu 12 - serial prod. polskiej 7.45 Aby do świtu 13 - serial (powt.) 8.10 Program powtórkowy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 9.20 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem 7-ost - serial animowany 9.30 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodych widzów 10.00 Hity satelity 10.20 Brawo! Hit! 12.00 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: W pustyni i w puszczy 2- film przygodowy prod. polskiej 13.30 Na skrzydłach Ikara (powt.) 14.00 Siedem życzeń (5/7) - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Wielka Mała Emigracja - film dok. 15.25 Wieści polonijne 15.35 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka 1 16.15 Daleko od domu - reportaż 16.40 Mówi się... 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 A to Polska właśnie - reportaż 18.15 Złotopolscy 95,96 - serial 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.54 Sport 20.00 Koncert finałowy XV Przeglądu Kabaretów PaKa '99 20.55 Rajski ptak - melodramat prod. polskiej 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki i Piosenki Młodych - Eurofolk 0.15 TV Polonia zaprasza: Powitanie Polonii amerykańskiej 0.20 Złotopolscy 96 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 1.20 Bodzio - mały helikopterek 5/13 - serial (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport (powt.) 1.54 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 2.00 Koncert finałowy XV Przeglądu Kabaretów PaKa '99 (powt.) 2.55 Rajski ptak - melodramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 4.56 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 5.00 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka 1 (powt.) 5.45 Sportowa sobota 6.05 A to Polska właśnie: Kalisz - reportaż (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu HBO 05.20 Wieloryby z koła polarnego - film przyrodniczy 06.25 Muppety na wyspie skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Tim Curry, Kevin Bishop (95 min) 08.05 Randka z córką prezydenta (My Date With the President's Daughter) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Will Friedle, Elisabeth Harnois, Mimi Kuzyk (120 min) 09.35 Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. Jonathan Thomas, Brad Renfro, Amy Wright, Charles Rocket (88 min) 11.05 Samotny zwycięzca (Gridlock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Bill Malone (87 min) 12.35 Dom na skałach (Buried Secrets) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, Tim Matheson (86 min) 14.05 Rejs - komedia, Polska 1970, reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Jolanta Lothe, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz (64 min) 15.15 Prokuratorzy (The Prosecutor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Michelle Forbes (87 min) 16.45 Operacja rozwód (Operation Splitsvile) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Lynn Hamrick, wyk. David Berry, Christopher Lambert (95 min) 18.25 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Mirkin, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Lisa Kudrow, Janeane Garofalo, Alan Cumming (91 min) 20.00 Pechowa ucieczka (Black Cat Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Patrick Muldoon, Amelia Heinle (88 min) 21.40 Uśpieni (Sleepers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Bruno Kirby (140 min) 00.10 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 01.50 Wpadka (Two Days in the Valley) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels, James Spader, Eric Stoltz (100 min) 03.35 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors) - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Lamar Card, wyk. Carl Weathers, Shannon Tweed, Martin Kove, Trevor Goddard (90 min) Nasza TV 8.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial 8.30 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wygraj, wyśpiewaj - program dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 11.30 Telejazda 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny USA 12.45 Melanżeria - magazyn muzyczny 13.15 GilIette sport 13.45 Techno party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży 15.30 Film fabularny 17.15 Nasze lato 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial USA 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 19,00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Serce i dusze - komedia romantyczna USA (1993) 21,35 Nasze wiadomości 21.55 Nasze lato 22.10 Film fabularny 23.45 Dartomania - magazyn Polsat 2 6.00 4 x 4 6.30 Gospodarz 7.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat 13 7.30 Program rozrywkowy 8.00 Kojak 97 - serial 9.00 Hawaje pięć-zero 45 - western 10.00 Celniczka 18 10.30 Kaskaderzy (28) 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra 3 11.30 Pacyfic Blue 47 12.00 Prawo do miłości 13.00 Tajemnica piasków [28 13.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Junior - show 14.30 Superstar 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.05 Miś Goldy III - USA (1994) 18.00 Kojak 98 19.00 Pacyfic Blue 48 20.05 Uciekające serce - USA (1990) 22.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Słodki ptak mądrości - Francja-Włochy (1957) 0.30 Wszystko dla pań - Francja-Włochy (1957) 2.30 Disco Relax RTL 7 6.30 Teledyski 7.15 Teleshopping 8.15 Sunset Beach - serial USA 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dennis rozrabiaka, Simba - król lew, Amerykańska opowieść 10.50 Sliders - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 11.40 Lot w ciemno - film sensacyjny USA 13.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Detektywi - serial komediowy 14.10 My i one - serial komediowy 14.35 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy 15.30 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 16.20 Steven Spielberg przedstawia - niesamowite historie - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 16.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Czynnik PSI - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Rodzina Potwomickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Serce i dusze - komedia romantyczna USA 21.50 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Dziecko panny młodej - komedia USA 0.15 Mordercze bliżniaczki - thriller, Niemcy 1.55 Półtora gliniarza - komedia USA 3.25 Mordercze bliźniaczki - thriller. Niemcy TV 5 Wrocław 7.00 Animaniacy - serial anim. 7.30 Świat ogrodów - serial dok.-porad. 8.00 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dok. 8.30 Fakty poranne 8.50 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 9.00 Rozalka Olaboga 9.30 Program dnia 9.30 Tajemmce wiklinowej zatoki - serial anim. 10.00 Projekt X - reportaże 10.30 Trzy serca - polski dramat obyczajowy 12.00 Sobota w Bytkowie - telenowela 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.05 Rebelianci z Battersa 15.00 Polish Open '99 w tenisie - półfinał 15.30 Zespół Adwokacki: Dyskrecja - pr. kabaretowy 16.05 Wielka miłość Balzaka - serial hist.-obycz 17.00 Jestem... Tadeusz Woźniak 17.45 Muzyka i architektura - Śląskie organy 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.28 Prognoza pgoody 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 Kwaga kontrtakuje - kom. RPA 21.00 Bliźniak Titanica - amer. serial dok 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dok. 22.25 Reklamowy przekręt głowy - niem. ser. dok. 23.15 W krzyżowym ogniu - amer. film kryminalny Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Dzieje pięknej Heleny (Ettore lo fusto) - komedia, Włochy 1972, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Vittorio Caprioli, Vittorio De Sica, Michael Forest, Giancarlo Giannini (105 min) 10.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Forsa z nieba (Found Money) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Bill Persky, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, William Prince, Christopher Murney, Ronald C. Frazier (100 min) 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.50 Pomyłka, ale proszę mówić (Cause toujours tu m'interesses) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Annie Girardot, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Christian Marquand, Jacques Francois (87 min) 14.20 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Jak zdobyć miliard (Certains l'aiment froide) - komedia, Francja 1959, reż. Jean Bastia, wyk. Pierre Dudan, Francis Blanche, Louis de Funes, Jean Richard (85 min) 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Niedobrana para (The Odd Couple) - komedia, USA 1968, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, John Fiedler, Herbert Edelman (105 min) 18.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Nieustraszony (L'Intrepide) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis Velle, Claudine Auger, Roger Hanin, Juliette Mills (90 min) 20.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.20 Czerwony ibis (L'ibis rouge) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean-Pierre Mocky, wyk. Michel Simon, Michel Galabru, Michel Serrault, Jean Le Poulain (80 min) 22.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Ogrodnik z Argenteuil (Le jardinier d'Argenteuil) - komedia, Francja 1967, reż. Jean-Paul Le Chanois, wyk. Jean Gabin, Curd Jurgens, Liselotte Pulver, Noel Roquevert (85 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu